The present invention relates generally to bookcases and more specifically to bookcases with easels adapted to the book case housing. The purpose of the present invention is to provide an extendable retractable work surface comprised of a planar surface hingedly attached to a bookcase. The planar surface can be selectively pivoted to any desired angle, providing increased work surface. At least one support member is provided for fixedly holding the planar work surface at the desired angle. There is also provided a raised edge element to support positioned work materials while the planar work surface is in an angled position. Additionally there is provided a centrally positioned removable raised element that can support additional work materials.
The bookcase member of the present invention has a plurality of shelves, whereupon a plurality of work materials such as, publications, books, and manuals can be stored.
Located on the underside and fixedly positioned thereto is a plurality of casters whereby the present invention can be wheeled to any desired location.
In operation the planar work surface, hereinafter referred to as an easel, resides in a vertical position attached to the rear of the bookcase. By rotating the bookcase the easel can be positioned at any angle from the vertical to the horizontal. One or both of the raised transverse edge elements, hereinafter referred to as rails, can be used to support a plurality of work materials.
The present invention discloses a bookcase having an easel pivotally attached to the back of the bookcase housing. The easel is attached to the bookcase using a pair of friction supports having additional support members or hinges having hinge pins therein. At least one support member is provided for fixedly holding the planar work surface at the desired angle. Also provided is a raised edge element for supporting work materials upon the planar work surface when in an angled position. Additionally, there is provided a centrally positioned removable rail that can support additional work materials. The bookcase has a plurality of shelves mounted therein along with a plurality of casters fixedly attached to its underside.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a mobile storage device having a plurality of shelves and hingedly attached pivotal easel.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile storage device having a plurality of wheels whereby the mobile storage device can be moved to any desired position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile storage device having a plurality of shelves whereupon work materials can be stored.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile storage device having an easel hingedly attached thereto.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile workstation storage device having a support member fixedly positioned to the easel and to the storage device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile workstation storage device having an easel that can be pivotally moved from a non-operative vertical position to an operative horizontal position.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile workstation storage device having an easel that can be pivotally positioned to any desired angle from a vertical position to a horizontal position.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile workstation storage device having an easel having an edge rail for the support of work materials thereon.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mobile workstation storage device having an easel having a removable centrally positioned rail for the support of work materials thereon.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the short comings of the prior art by providing a book case device used to store reference material and may be stored in an out of the way area when not in use. Also consisting an easel attached to said device by means of hinges. Also a book case and easel device that the easel portion of the device may be adjusted to any position from the vertical to the horizontal, by means of a friction device located on two sides of the book case housing. Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a book case and easel device with a friction mechanism that controls the angular movement of the easel portion of the present invention.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.